


巴塔蒙哈榭特级白葡萄酒

by SatsukiKage



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 汉尼拔擅长捕猎，他耐心的布置好陷阱，等待猎物自己跳进虚空。他盯上的猎物叫做克利福德·昂格尔。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clifford Unger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	巴塔蒙哈榭特级白葡萄酒

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *本文为《汉尼拔》汉尼拔·莱克特与《死亡搁浅》克利福德·昂格尔的拉郎。  
> *半架空背景。  
> *高智商精神病罪犯心理医生汉尼拔/退役上尉PTSD患者克利夫。前后有差。  
> *分级R。

+

克利夫感觉到天旋地转。

克利夫的腰被自己的心理医生搂着——或许也不完全是心理医生，鉴于他们之间曾经有过肉体关系，但，他实在不知道应该将汉尼拔放在一个怎样的位置——他将手搭在汉尼拔的肩膀，汉尼拔牵引着他。他们提前搬开了沙发，在房间里腾出一小块空地，拥着彼此的身体舞蹈。

他们脱掉了外套。汉尼拔的整齐地挂在了衣架上，而克利夫的只是叠了对折之后搭在沙发背上。汉尼拔的手有些凉，至少比克利夫的要凉，或许是因为刚刚烹饪后清洗过。

自己真的不是一个很好的舞者。克利夫深知这一点，毕竟他上一次跳交际舞是在妻子的病房里，一个人，还狠狠摔了一跤，在妻子的病床旁。所以他将自己全部交给了汉尼拔，任由汉尼拔牵引他，指导他。他很僵硬，生怕自己踩到汉尼拔的脚，又或者再次绊倒。这次他可不是一个人，万一把汉尼拔也扯倒或者倒在汉尼拔身上——前者像一场劣质的噩梦，而后者更像糟糕的春梦——但不论哪个都不是克利夫希望见到的。

“你很僵硬。”汉尼拔说。他的声音低沉，从耳根直达骨髓，让克利夫猛地攥紧了他的手。

汉尼拔将下巴搭在了克利夫的肩膀。鉴于他们几乎相同的身高，他很容易能做到这点。

“我邀你共舞是希望你放松，而不是希望你畏手畏脚。如果你感到紧张，我们可以停下。”

克利夫看不到汉尼拔的脸。汉尼拔听起来似乎有些失落。或者在克利夫听来像是在失落，毕竟汉尼拔从不把感情表现得如此明显。

克利夫没说话，只摇摇头。

“那么我们继续。”这次汉尼拔听起来和平时一样了。

微凉的手掌放在克利夫的后腰，克利夫能清晰感觉到他的存在。有力。强势。并不用力，却不容抗拒地搂住克利夫的腰。而克利夫也能感觉到手掌下汉尼拔的肌肉，那些精练的纹路，蓬勃的血脉。还有与自己胸口相贴的心脏。

克利夫喘了口气，低下头看向别处。

+

他曾站在悬崖边，摇摇欲坠，是汉尼拔一把将他拉上了岸。

那时克利夫的妻子和未出世的儿子刚刚去世。他亲手签了停止维生系统同意书。他始终认为是自己杀了自己的妻儿。曾是同僚的约翰看不过他的颓废，主动带他去了汉尼拔的晚宴。

克利夫就是在那里第一次认识汉尼拔。

在此之前他从未想过能有人与自己外貌如此相像。汉尼拔就站在人群中心，身边站着他的朋友，同样也是个黑人——又一个相同点。约翰上前和那个人打招呼，告诉克利夫那个人叫杰克，是他在总统手下工作时结识的FBI。克利夫和杰克握手，微笑着与他说你好，视线却从未离开汉尼拔。

“你一定就是克利福德·昂格尔。”汉尼拔顺势握住克利夫的手，克利夫注意到他手指上的薄茧，“我听杰克一直在说他朋友那里有个和我长得很相似的人，今天终于见到真人了。”

“我的荣幸。”

在晚宴后他们交换了名片，然后又在几次约谈后成为了朋友。这期间或许只过了一个月？克利夫不是很能记得清，因为他那段时间过得非常飘忽。就像有人把他从泥潭里忽然拉上了云端。

克利夫难以置信地发现他们之间有那么多相同点。克利夫喜欢音乐，汉尼拔拥有一书架黑胶光碟。克利夫爱好美食，汉尼拔邀请他共进晚餐，用亲手制作的料理招待他。克利夫喜欢抽烟，汉尼拔拿出自己珍藏已久的雪茄。

两个样貌相近的人，喜好也如此相近。如果不是克利夫确定自己是独生子，他甚至会怀疑自己是不是有个失散多年的同胞兄弟。

汉尼拔作为一个朋友似乎没有任何缺点——

如果克利夫当初能够将他们之间的关系只停留在朋友上的话。

+

Vide Cor Meum着实不是一首很好的舞曲，但汉尼拔的家里只能找到这类音乐的光碟，所以他们没得选。

克利夫穿了一件黑色的衬衫，领口随性的解开两颗扣子。汉尼拔则将扣子系到了最上面一颗——没有领带，毕竟他刚下完厨。

大概是为了照顾他，汉尼拔的脚步很舒缓，每一步都踩得结结实实，等到克利夫跟上才迈出下一步。克利夫无法否认他十分享受这样的过程，在一个完全安心的环境，和自己能够完全信任的人共处一室——上帝知道他神经已经多久没有这么放松过了。

“你看起来轻松多了。”汉尼拔说。

“这对你来说是件好事吗？”克利夫反问。

“是，也不是。”汉尼拔回答，“别松懈，跟上我。”

汉尼拔逐渐缩短了每一步之间的停顿，直到找到一个克利夫用尽注意力刚好能跟上的拍子。他们踩在房间的地板上。皮鞋底敲在地砖上，清脆悦耳，像慢节奏的打击乐，充满节奏。

高洁的歌声将它们衬托得神圣，让克利夫感觉自己仿佛在教堂中起舞。上帝见证了他们的一切，彩窗外投下的阳光照在汉尼拔脸上，让他的表情变得朦胧不清，像是隔着光斑做成的面纱。克利夫只能凑近一点、再凑近一点，好看清汉尼拔的脸，看清他此刻的表情。

克利夫闻到了白葡萄酒的味道。他们在跳舞之前喝了一点酒——巴塔蒙哈榭特级白葡萄酒，他和汉尼拔的最爱。他们总是习惯在两人共处时喝那瓶酒，从他们相识半个多月之后开始，从汉尼拔邀请克利夫共进晚餐开始。香醇的酒香中缠着肉桂皮的味道，淡淡的须后水像是从水里被捞出来的肉块，然后克利夫察觉到了掩盖很好的腥气。大概是肉类食材的味道。

克利夫在感觉到汉尼拔的呼吸时，才发现自己凑得太近了——这不是一对普通的男性友人该有的距离。但汉尼拔什么都没有说。他静静地注视，在克利夫凑近时没有表现出任何厌恶，在克利夫离开时也没有任何惋惜。

他只是看着。

+

克利夫的PTSD在遇见汉尼拔之后日益好转。并且，事实上，汉尼拔是除了丽莎——克利夫的妻子——之外唯一一个能让克利夫暂时忘记过去，忘记战争，专注于此刻的人。

“你简直像上帝给予的奇迹。”克利夫感叹。

汉尼拔微笑：“我更愿意将它称之为命运使我们相遇。”

克利夫笑着摇摇头，他明白这不过是两个寂寞的人互相慰藉罢了。他失去了他的妻儿不久，而汉尼拔需要一个朋友——仅此而已。

仅此而已。

克利夫一直用这套说辞劝说自己，不然他无法安心。

他时至今日清清楚楚记得那天发生的所有细节：自己如何喝下汉尼拔递给他的酒，如何在那之后牵住汉尼拔的手，晃晃悠悠的靠在汉尼拔的肩头上，一边叫着汉尼拔的名字，一边亲吻汉尼拔的唇。

汉尼拔很温柔。他一直都是如此。克利夫希望他做什么，他就会做什么。克利夫希望他亲吻自己，他做了；克利夫希望他把门锁上，他做了；克利夫希望他脱下自己的衣服，他做了；克利夫希望和他到沙发上，他做了。

然后他们一起做了。

汉尼拔解开克利夫的衣扣，从上到下，从外到里，像处理一份精致的食材。克利夫感到自己被剥开，像一颗洋葱，露出最里面纯白的果肉，毫无遮掩。意外的是他并不感到排斥，甚至对此感到心安。

汉尼拔从不主动亲吻，幸而他有一双足够灵巧的手。曾经担任外科手术医生的手精准地落在它需要落下的位置，从锁骨到胸口，在滑向腰窝。克利夫发出一声轻叹，酒精让他比平时更加主动，他骑在汉尼拔身上，赤身裸体，坐在甚至领口都没有一丝凌乱的汉尼拔身上，犹如将自己奉献给上帝的修女。

留声机里的音乐还没有停，赞颂唱诗中掺杂着两人低沉的喘息，热度在房间中久留不散。汉尼拔托着克利夫的臀，手指用力到几乎要在上面留下红指印。小麦色的皮肤因为情欲变得深邃，泛出殷红。

克利夫从未和男性做过，但并不是说他从来没见过。在战争频发的年代，营地里可不会有女性来帮你解决性欲。战友之间互相帮忙的情况也并非没有。

他曾经误撞过一次“事发现场”。帐篷里充满了呻吟和肉体纠缠的声音，他们太过忘情，甚至没有注意到长官的到来。士兵们将衣服垫在身下，平时用来拿枪杀敌的手此刻温柔的抚摸过对方的臂膀，满是伤疤的肢体纠缠在一起。身下的男性搂着身上人的脖颈，他的身体弓起，浑身带着情色的红，微张的唇上满是水渍，吐出的热气在空中凝成一团白雾。他眼神迷离，眼角带着说不出的引诱，脸颊上还带着新鲜的泪痕。

克利夫忍不住想，自己此刻的表情是否也如此不堪。他没有去确认，眼角的湿润已经足以告诉自己答案。他无法直视汉尼拔的双眼，汉尼拔的视线烫得几乎要烧伤他。克利夫只得紧紧抓着汉尼拔的肩膀。汉尼拔的西服被攥出一片折痕，深色的布料吸收了克利夫的汗液，留下一片引人肖想的水渍。

汉尼拔的指尖在克利夫腹部的伤疤上游走，轻柔的描摹那个十字伤疤。他神情虔诚，仿佛在向上帝祷告。

而与手上的温柔相比，汉尼拔进出的动作堪称粗暴。他用将耶稣钉在十字架上的力度撞进克利夫体内深处，克利夫哽了一声，呜咽被他堵在喉咙。

那并不疼，但带来的压迫感和侵略感是克利夫从未在汉尼拔身上见过的。克利夫一瞬间感觉自己身下坐着一个陌生人，那些体贴和善意像是蒸发了一样，只剩下淡薄的爱和浓烈的欲。他眨眨眼，将眼里的水雾驱散，刚刚的感觉便像幻觉一样消失了。睁开眼，身下还是他印象中谦逊有礼的汉尼拔。

“怎么了？”汉尼拔的声音比平时听起来更沙哑。

“别放开我，汉尼拔。”克利夫说，或许他下意识用了命令士兵的语气，但他自己并没有察觉，“托住我，成为我的桥。”

汉尼拔没有回答，只是牵过他的手，放在唇上，像品尝一道前菜，久久没有放开。

+

“这音乐让我感觉自己像是你餐桌上的羔羊。”克利夫突然说。

实际上克利夫只是想打破他们之间的沉默，因为这场只有他们两个人的舞会实在让人有些燥热。但他说完就后悔了，因为这话实在是太奇怪了。

尤其是他刚说完，汉尼拔就停下了脚步，他看着他，专注地，认真地，尖锐地。

克利夫尴尬地张了张口：“……我并不是——”

“你愿意做我的羔羊吗？”

这次轮到克利夫盯着汉尼拔了。

汉尼拔还是和往常一样，他绅士，他温和，他对待一切都像对待家门口的一株小草——他不会踩上去，也不会去摘它，只是小心地躲开它，每天出门和回家的时候对它说早上好和晚安。

克利夫不擅长看人，但他一直能感觉到他与汉尼拔之间隔着什么。而此时汉尼拔的话就像在问他：我想将我们之间的断隔移开了，你准备好了吗？

“你愿意做我的羔羊吗？”汉尼拔重复。

克利夫垂了垂视线，从汉尼拔的眼睛移到了汉尼拔的唇。他回想起白葡萄酒的味道，甜美温润的酒液顺着唇齿划入口中，与他的舌共舞，它滑过他的上颚，他的齿间，他的味蕾，他的每一分每一寸，酒精的味道充斥在鼻腔，最后随着咽下去的酒液一同进入胃袋。

克利夫退后一步，放开汉尼拔的唇，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说：

“我愿意。”

FIN.


End file.
